Super Smash Bros Ultimate- Grant's Adventure
by InkBoyJay
Summary: Grant is from earthbound, and he has some special PK powers. After a matcch with mario, they have a prank war, and other stories. Disclaimer: i do not own earthbound or super smash. Grant is my personal OC.


Hi. I'm Grant. I'm from earthbound, and I just got invited to super smash bros ultimate. I know what you're thinking. "Another earthbound-er? In smash??!!" See, I'm more than just an echo fighter. Or a color palette. See, I have different pk powers that Ness and Lucas couldn't dream of having. One of them being PK splash, and the other being one I call Pk breeze.

Yesterday, I had my first battle. I was going up against link and Zelda. "Hiyah!" Link shouted, As he did a parry, then a thrust, than a cool spinny-thing at me, all of which I dodged. I jumped in the air, then shouted, "PK THUNDER!!" and guided the energy ball at a smash ball. Link thought I was aiming for him, and ran off. I immediately got my final smash, and used it. Ness and lucas materialized behind me, and both shouted, "PK ULTIMAAAAAAATE!!" with me. Energy charged up in our hands, and a laser blast hit Zelda and Link, KO-ing them. "Game!" the announcer shouted. I wiped the sweat off my brow. "Whew, that was fun. GG, link, Zelda." Link and Zelda had been teleported back up onto the platform. They were both breathing heavily. "Good job, grant. I hope to beat you next time," Link replied. "Heh, me too," Zelda said in her soft lacy voice. I grinned. "Well, I need to go train now. We'll have a rematch later, yeah?" I finished the conversation. "alright, have fun!" Zelda waved me off as I walked away.

"PK splash!" I shouted, and a small wave of water materialized in front of me, then slid forward, and popped after about ten feet. "PK breeze!" I shouted, then a small tornado about my height flew straight at the punching bag in front of me, and knocked it back. I smiled at how powerful I was becoming, especially my PK breeze. "Wuhu, yah, yah, yah, hoaah!!" an Italian voice said behind me, along with a bunch of springing noises. I smirked. "PK BREEEEZE!!!!" I shouted, and a huge tornado, about double my height, flew at Mario and sucked him in. The tornado flew off the platform and dissipated. Mario flew out of it, and I glanced at my smash watch to see how much damage he had taken. 64%! Whew, I thought. He sprang up, and just barely recovered from the hit. He clambered up the ledge, and made an angry-looking face. "YAH! YAH! YAH!" he shouted, and threw three fireballs at me. I jumped up, dodging the fire before it could reach me. "PK fire!" I yelled, sending a lightning-strike shaped fireball at mayro. It hit him, and he got Caught in the bursting flame, receiving significant damage. "Oof," He remarked, as he flew backwards. I grinned from ear to ear. "Have a nice trip! PK Breeze!" a tornado flew at Mario and pushed him off the platform, KO'ing him.

Mario was glaring at me from across the smash mansion banquet table. I looked down at my foods nervously, carefully moving my lobster away from the salad, so that they were not touching. I could still feel marios glare on the top of my head as I stared down at my plate. Peach sat, her eyes moving from me to Mario. "Uh-" she began, and Mario interrupted her. "Don't worry about it." He said in his Italian accent. It was the first words he had said after the battle. Peach whispered something to Zelda, whom was sitting next to her. Kirby spoke up. "Inini!(there seems to be an elephant in the room!)" Mario scoffed. "Grant, what was that for? We were in the training room." "I thought it would be funny…" "Throwing me off of the stage with a tornado is not my definition of 'funny'." Mario continued angrily. Peach leaned toward me. "Don't be surprised if there's a mushroom instead of a toilet in your room tomorrow," she whispered. I nodded. Sounded like sage advice.

I woke up, and found Mario trying to flush a poison mushroom down the toilet. "PK FREEZE!!!" I threw a Mario-sized block of ice out of my window. A moment later, I was back in bed, snoring peacefully. I woke up about a half an hour later, on the floor. Something poked my back, and I found my bed, tiny. I raised an eyebrow. "PK grow," I said, and my bed grew back to full size. I wasn't allowed to use that in battles cuz it was way to OP. I shook my head. Hopefully this wouldn't spiral out of control.


End file.
